


[ podfic ] Dead-Eyed Tsuna

by intertwingular



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Abuse, Disciplinary Committee Tsuna, Dramedy, Emotionally Constipated Tsuna, Ensemble Cast, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Major Original Character(s), Other, Past Sexual Abuse, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sawada Tsunayoshi Protection Squad: The Origins, Slow Build, Triggers Labeled, Tsuna's raging fearboner, Unconventional Uses for Dying Will Flames, Whump, Worldbuilding, please excuse any errors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intertwingular/pseuds/intertwingular
Summary: Abalone Funeral Dirge Act I.Sawada Tsunayoshi is cold, aloof, constantly exhausted, perpetually doubtful, and has the resting face of an axe murderer. He's resigned to being a complete failure for the rest of his life, and is pretty satisfied with himself, as long as he has people like his best friend Sasagawa Kyouko to help him along the way.But his dull, emotionless status quo is shattered when Kyouko decides he should join the Disciplinary Committee and do something with himself. The Disciplinary Committee, as in the thinly veiled school gang run by the Scariest Teenage Boy Alive.And yet, against all odds, it's not the Committee itself that led him into mass international criminal politics, magic powers, and casual murder.(Tsuna is in the Disciplinary Committee, and somewhere else, Timoteo's son is the heir to the seat of Vongola Decimo. Featuring: Ensemble Cast, many OCs, and fully original story arcs. Humour/Action/Drama, contains dark themes. Heavy AU.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dead-Eyed Tsuna](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562169) by [wyrvel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyrvel/pseuds/wyrvel). 



> in which i try to elaborate on the emotional range needed to do a mammoth like det proper justice. 
> 
> english is...kinda my first language??kinda not???excuse any errors; they are my own. 
> 
> permission given by wyrvel.

**work title:** dead-eyed tsuna  
 **author:** wyrvel (micronecro on tumblr)   
**chapter:** one out of thirty-three; the introduction of sasagawa kyouko   
**length:** around 19 minutes   
**notes:** none from the author; but from me, enjoy! 


End file.
